


Fatherly Touch

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [45]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Child, Father Figure, Gen, Spoiler Potential, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Trevor shows a side that his companions wouldn't have expected.(Ask.fm request.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Fatherly Touch

“Well, that came as a surprise.” Alucard leaned back and watched as Trevor cradled a small child they had found in Targoviste, speaking calmly with it while he did so. Sypha was still rather flustered, and she remained with a blush while she watched the hunter being so gentle with the child. “I didn’t know that Trevor could also act like a father. A good friend, even a brother, that was nothing new, but this is something different entirely. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I agree completely.” Sypha sighed quietly, and then faintly touched her lips. “I… just find it hard to wrap my head around the concept that Trevor can be like that. But I suppose that his family taught him to always keep the weak and defenseless safe. To see him live up to this promise is incredibly heartwarming. I would even dare say that it makes him seem like a saint.”

Alucard chuckled lightly. “I think that is your love for him talking there.”

Sypha grumbled something under her breath, but didn’t object. Instead, she just watched in awe how Trevor coaxed the child into telling him what had transpired, and calm it whenever there was too much upheaval in that small heart. Sypha only joined them as Trevor waved her closer, and she helped with a few small cuts on the child’s hands. But overall, it was unharmed, and that was a relief in the chaos that had broken out in Targoviste. Sypha still felt a little as though they were to blame for it, but she knew that it would have happened regardless.

“Alright. Now that everything is alright again…” Trevor chuckled and got up. “I think it’s time for you to have a good meal.”

The child chuckled with delight, and that was only the beginning of a surprisingly cheerful evening.

 


End file.
